Every Night
by Akaatje
Summary: Tyson can sing! Hillary helps him to get what he wants! Just read if you think I'm vague...


I don't own Beyblade nor it's characters! (I wish I did...)

Every night.

-Every night the same. I wish I could be with you, but you don't even notice me. Every night I want to tell you. To lie in your arms, to kiss you. But you don't notice me. I want you to notice me, even if it is for once. I want you to hold me.-

Tyson stops writing and singing. "What should I do?" He puts his pencil away. 'I love Kai. But he doesn't know. How can I tell him? How can I tell him I want to be with him daily?' He shakes his head. "I can never tell him." He sights. There is a nock on the door. "Come in." Hillary enters his room. "Where you the one singing Tyson? You have got a beautiful voice. Who was it?" Tyson gives Hillary a strange look.

"What do you mean with whom?" "Who is the one you were singing about? Who do you want to hold near?" She smiles. "What is her name Tyson? Ore don't you want to tell me?" Tyson blushes. "It isn't a she Hillary." He speaks softly.

Hillary frowns. "Then which guy is it Tyson?" Tyson look up. "Do you mean you are not angry about me liking a guy?" Hillary shakes her head. Tyson smiles. But then his smile fades away. "I cannot tell you Hillary. You would laugh." Hillary shakes her head again. "Why would I laugh about something important like that?" She puts an arm around his shoulder. "Because my crush isn't exactly mister nice guy." Hillary gives him a weird look. "And that's the reason I would laugh? Come on Tyson, I wouldn't laugh about that!" She hugs him.

"What about your mister not so nice guy? Who is it?" Tyson looks at the floor shyly. "Isn't that obvious? Who do you think?" "Is he a beyblader?" Tyson nods. "Is he on one of the teams I know?" Again a nod. "Is it the cold hearted, ice prince Kai Hiwatari?" "Yes."

Silence fills the room.

"Ow Tyson! I didn't know." She hugs him. "But why would I laugh?" Tyson sights and looks to his window. "Because he will never like me." "Where did you get that tough from?" "Hillary! I don't ever know if he is gay!" "That's true. So it means there is only one solution." "Run away?" "No, finding out if he is gay and than put you two together!" She gets up. "That is my mission for now!" She runs out of the room. "I wish I didn't tell her." Tyson sights.

"So Kai. Who do you like?" Kai is sitting on his place by the kitchen table. Hillary walks in and asked him this question. "What?" He almost chokes on his sandwich. "I asked who you like. Who is it?" She looks at him with flirt full eyes. "Why do you want to know?" "Well, let's say some one likes you and want to know I you like him to."

She winks. "I don't like you!" His eyes are filled with something Hillary can't describe. "I didn't mean that!" Kai calms down. "But then, what do you mean?" "Can I ask you a personal question?" "Don't waste my time." "Come on Kai. Just answer, yes ore no." "Fine, ask." "Are you gay?" "What?" Kai jumps from his chair. "What makes you think that?" "I just wanted to know. So, are you?" Kai frowns. He doesn't say anything. "I take that as a yes." Hillary smiles and walks out of the kitchen. Kai blinks. "What was that al about?"

Tyson enters the kitchen. "Man! I am hungry! I hope there is something to eat!" He looks in the refrigerator. "Should I make myself a nice sandwich?" He doesn't notice Kai sitting at the kitchen table. "You can have mine if you want. I don't feel like eating anymore." Tyson look up.

"What? Ow, thanks Kai. Are you sure? Why aren't you hungry anymore?" Kai shrugs. "Just, something." He gives Tyson his sandwich. "Well, if you don't eat anything, you will become sick. Take half." Tyson holds the sandwich in front of Kai's face. Kai blinks. "Fine." He takes a bite out of the sandwich. "There, happy now?" Tyson nods. "Yeah, I am." He smiles. "But what is bothering you?" "Hillary." "Is she bothering you? In which way?" Kai look up in the brown eyes of Tyson. "She asked me who the one I am in love with is. And then she asked me if I am gay." Tyson blinks. 'Hillary already made work of it,' he thinks surprised. "So, are you?" Kai frowns. "Why everybody does wants to know that. Yes I am!" He storms out of the kitchen. Tyson blinks. "He is? He is gay?" He blinks again and then eats the rest of the sandwich. "He is…"

Kai is reading his book in the living room. He likes it when it is a quiet place and for now it is. That is before Tyson enters the room. "Kai! I have to ask you something." With much noise Tyson places himself next to Kai on the couch. "What!" snaps Kai. "Who is the one you are in love with?" Kai feels the anger inside if him burn. He looks at Tyson. Tyson has a questionable look at his face. Kai feels the fire in side him dove. He feels something else, something fluffier. And he does not like it. 'Damn Tyson! Why do I have to feel this for you?'

He sighs. "What's wrong Kai? You look paler than normally. Are you feeling okay?" Tyson lays his hand on Kai face. "You are hot (1).You've a fever. Get in bed you (2)!" Tyson grabs Kai and carries him up the stairs.

They enter Kai's room. Kai is in the arms of Tyson. "Get changed en then lay in bed. Do you need an aspirin? I will get you one. And some water. I will be right back." Tyson put Kai down and runs out of the room. Kai blinks. "I am not sick!" He yells. Tyson runs onto the room. "Okay, I don't think you are going to puke Kai. That's not what I said. Get changed and lie in the bed. Ore shall I help you?" Tyson looks at Kai. Kai blushes. 'Maybe this is a good change.' Tyson shakes his head. "You should be more careful." Kai blinks. "Sure, I will."

"Kai! Get into the bed!" Strange noises are filling the Dojo. Hillary smiles. "I guess Tyson told him about his crush." She dreams away. 'I wonder what they are doing…hi hi.'

**In Kai's room…**

"Kai! Get into the bed!" Tyson tries to catch Kai, who doesn't want to be in the bed. "Tyson! Leave me alone!" "No! Come here!" Kai runs over the bed, to the left, under the chair. But Tyson catches him. "Got you!" He carries him bridal state to the bed. 'It just looks like he… we are going to…' Kai blushes at the tough.

"See! You are hot again. Come on, I will undress you." Tyson takes Kai's shirt and a moment later Kai is left shirtless. Tyson's hand goes to Kai's pant. He rips it off easily. "Tyson? Are you aware of what you are doing?" Kai asks. Tyson looks up. "Yes, why…oops." Tyson blushes. He looks at Kai's naked skin. "Tyson, what exactly where you doing then?" Tyson's hands go to Kai's skin. He gently brushes over Kai's tummy. "So soft," he whispers. Kai blinks.

"Tyson?" Kai's hand gently cups Tyson's face. Kai tilts Tyson's head. Ruby orbs look right into chocolate brown. 'I want to kiss him so badly' they both think. Kai pulls Tyson close and softly brushes his lips against the owner of Dragoon. Tyson's hands are still on Kai's tummy. He wraps his hand around Kai's waist so that he would be closer. Kai moans in the kiss. He and Tyson are fighting for dominance. Tyson wins. He kisses Kai on his lips, cheek everywhere on his head. He even places little kisses on his hair. Kai's hands go up and down on Tyson's back.

**Next morning…**

"Kai? Wake up Kai." Tyson pokes Kai until he is awake. "Hi Tyson. Slept well?" Kai places carefully a small kiss on Tyson's lips. Tyson nods. "I love you." "I love you to." Tyson cuddles with Kai. "I suppose it's now: Every night you are there, holding me and kissing me." Tyson smiles before falling asleep again. Kai holds him tight and kisses him softly.

A/N About that (1) and (2)...doesn't that sound awfully cheesie? What Tyson ment was that Kai got the flu

Kai: I think they got that Akaatje

Akaatje: pfieuw Well Thanks for reading (if you have done that) and please review!

Kai: ore elsle she gonna make me a softy again!

Tyson Hugs Kai I like it when you are a softy.


End file.
